Your Presence Still Lingers Here (1?)
by When Snow Becomes Ash
Summary: AU/AH Pairing: (Varies depending) Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, Rose/Lissa Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir have been best friends since they were held in their mothers' arms who themselves were best friends. Now, seniors of St. Vladimir's Academy, things have taken a bit of a turn in their lives. How strong could their friendship really be when curiosity becomes doubt.


Her smile is like a dose of a sun rise captured in a glass bottle. Forever something Rose will never be able to forget. Her laugh echoes in Rose's head as she holds Lissa tight to here. The rumbling of her laughter beneath her ribs ripples through Rose's stomach. Rose kisses Lissa's neck only to be rewarded with a high pitch squeak of what seems to be the word stop. The seriousness she tried to portray diminished by the sweet laughter that followed.

She pushes at Rose's shoulders so she can break herself of the brunette's lingering kisses to her neck but Rose only grasp tighter and begin to venture up Lissa neck and along the slender pale jawline. She yells stop once again with a threat twisted in the way she says it and Rose knows all too well if she went to look at Lissa, Lissa would be giving Rose a mixed look ranging between trying to keep a serious face as it spills at the corners of her mouth for they are moving upward into a smile, a smile she doesn't want to have but can't help it. It makes Rose smiles when she takes a sly peek up to Lissa and finds that exact expression of fake anger and happiness collides across her face and forms a breathtaking smile only complemented by her jade eyes watching Rose carefully as strands of blonde hair fall across her beautiful face as she looks down upon Rose, grazing Rose's cheek.

"I love you" she says as she leans forward wanting to kiss Rose.

Rose pulls back just so our lips are barely touching. She pouts because she hates it when Rose does that. She then looks at Rose with her sadden puppy dog eyes, a look Rose can't easily say no to. She can be very manipulative when she gives that look.

"Rose," she begged, her voice pulling at Rose's heart.

Rose lifted an eyebrow at her and waited for her to say the magic word.

"Please!"

Rose chuckled softly to herself, and leaned up while grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her to Rose. Her lips are full and soft against Rose's. She has always been able to take Rose's breath away with one single kiss. The way she's doing it now as Rose's heart beats fast in her chest, racing in excitement and desire. Rose can feel herself shaking slightly and her nerves begin to take over as always because of the way Lissa's lips pressed to hers, rough and filled with lust.

Things are going to get serious very soon if it continues this way.

Lissa pushed Rose down to the bed with her straddling Rose at the waist. Her lips ventured down long the length of Rose's neck to her jawline and following up to Rose's ear where she bites down on it, leaving Rose breathless like all of the times before. She knows where to touch or kiss that leaves Rose wanting. Rose grabs Lissa by the chin and brings the blonde's lips back to her. Rose reached under Lissa's oversize night shirt, tracing her fingers along Lissa's sides. Lissa leaned down to bear her weight on Rose as she lays herself on top of Rose. Their bodies fit together like puzzles pieces, perfectly in match with the other. Rose slyly reached around Lissa to her back to unhook the bra there preventing her from the delicious milky twins hidden behind a black bra. Rose suppressed the smile that creeps on her lips when the feeling of Lissa's chest freed from its boulder holders rests on her. Lissa bends back for Rose to help her remove the bra, one strap off one arms and the other off as well before Rose casually tosses it aside.

Their eyes lock for a moment before Lissa speaks into the silence, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you too mommy."

Rose snapped her head to the direction of their bedroom door slightly opened with a little girl no older than four peeking her head inside, jaded eyes droopy with sleep.

Lissa partially flew from up top of Rose and to the little girl, kneeling before her. "Cara, sweeties, what are you doing up?"

Cara rubbed her eye, yawning as she held her little stuffed bunny rabbit in her other hand, "I had a nightmare mommy."

"Come on, baby. I'll go tuck you in bed." Lissa picked her up Cara and carried Cara back to her room.

Lissa returned moments later, she closed the door behind her and locked it this time. "Now where were we?"

"Come here and I'll show you," Rose told her.

Lissa crawled back on to the bed and straddled Rose at the waist once again.

Rose pulled her into a deep lingering kiss, one she moaned into. Rose's hands traveled back up Lissa's and palmed the lovely mounds there before wrapping a leg around one of Lissa's and flipping their positions.

Rose stared down at Lissa, a smile passing on her lips.

~~~Flashback Five Years Before~~~

Rose picked up the taller woman up by her thighs and slammed her up against the wall of the small room, her hands traveling part of the way up the woman's plaid skirt. The taller woman wrapped her legs around Rose's waist and groaned into the harsh kiss. Rose tug the taller woman's lower lip between her teeth and bit down on it, drawing blood which earned her a soft whine laced with pleasure from the taller woman. Rose reached her tongue out and licked the blood from the cut on the taller woman's lip as she gaze up to Lissa from beneath her lashes. Lissa's jade eyes were dulled and heavy with want.

There was a silent and unspoken words exchanged the two as jade eyes locked firmly with brown.

Lissa grasped the brunette by the base of her neck and forced their lips back together in a fight for dominance. She wasn't going to allow Rose to win this battle, wasn't going to allow Rose take her up against this wall like she has done several times before. This would be the day she fucks Rose until she's breathless. And by the way Rose's hand began to venture even farther up her thighs only a few inches from her panties, she knew she had to reverse their positions fast before Rose begins to work her magic, begins to rub her spot and she winds up gripping onto anything for dear life as she sent crashing over the edge with Rose's name being shouted.

Lissa laid her opposite hand flat against the wall she was being pressed up against. She tightened her grip in Rose's dark hair deepening the kiss even more. She knew she was going to have to catch Rose off guard if she was to reverse their roles and she knew just how to do that. She darted her tongue out and began to lick at Rose's lips, asking for permission inside. Rose willingly complied and let Lissa inside. She kissed Rose hard and hungry. And when Rose moaned into the kiss, Lissa sprang into action.

She pressed from the wall using her hand, dropped her legs down from Rose's waist. The weight of her still being supported by Rose bought them both crashing to the floor. Lissa pinned Rose beneath her, the brunette's wrist held above her head by both of Lissa's hands. Rose looked up to Lissa and saw the devilish smile dancing across her lips. Rose narrowed her eyes at the taller woman but didn't say anything.

"It's my turn to please you," Lissa demanded.

The only response Rose gave was the twitch of her eyebrow in challenge.

Lissa lowered herself down on top of Rose's so that their lips were a hair away from touching, "I'm going to let go of your wrists now if you move your hands or try to flip our positions in any way, and you won't see this body naked for a month. Deal?"

Rose nodded her head.

Lissa released Rose's wrists as she leaned back so that she sat up. She positioned herself so that she straddled Rose's waist. Rose's hands remained where Lissa left them while Lissa began to unbutton her white blouse. She saw that Rose was watching her undo each button with hunger so she slowed her progress. Rose's hips unwillingly thrust up into Lissa in search for some kind of contact she desperately needed so soothe the ache between her legs. As she undid the last button of her shirt, she discarded the shirt to the side. Rose stared at her breasts held in its black bra. Her hands above her head clinched into fists. She wasn't allowed to grasp a hold of the milky twins as much as she wanted to. She wanted to feel the weight of them in the palm of her hands and twirl the nipples into peaks between her fingers. She wanted to have those nipples in her mouth, sucking on them. But she knew if she gave into this temptation Lissa would stay to her word of no sex for a month. She would have to be patient. She could do that...maybe.

To Be Continued?


End file.
